Love Hurts
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: Brooke has a crush on Jamie


Don't own any of the characters you see on In A Heartbeat. If you've seen them on the show, they  
ain't mine. sorry for the improper grammer all who care. okay, hope you like the story. I thought  
this up before I even HEARD of FanFiction. so it's been bouncing around my brain for a couple   
months. hope you enjoy and sorry if you don't. I try to please you all, i really do. But you are  
so darn demanding. lol u r getting sick of me, am i right. k, i'll shut up.  
  
  
  
  
Love Hurts  
  
  
  
Val and Brooke sat in their small bedroom. Val was cleaning up and Brooke was "overseeing". Val  
and Brooke had a good relationship as far as sisters go. They respected each other's privacy and  
could share the bathroom without too many major problems.   
Val picked up a purple notebook lying on the floor. It was Brooke's and it had writing all over it.  
Val stopped to read some of it. One thing stuck out. "I Love Jamie Waite". Val read outloud. Brooke  
screeched and snatched away the notebook.  
"Don't read that!" She cried.  
"Jamie? You like Jamie?" Val giggled.  
"So?"   
"How cute. You have a crush on Jamie. Caitie will laugh when I tell her." Val smiled. Caitie had  
a crush on Jamie too, but it was more of a full blown obsession.  
"You aren't going to tell anyone! Promise?" Brooke waited. This could be bad. She imagined the  
whole squad laughing at her.  
"Fine, I promise. Now let's go. We've got to get over to the station." Val grabbed her purse and  
headed for the door. Brooke followed, praying this Jamie thing wouldn't get around.  
  
Jamie sat on the couch in the common room. He had out his math homework, but it had turned into  
a poem/song about his favorite topic. Caitie Roth. Val and Brooke hurried in.   
"Sorry we're late guys." Val apologized.  
"It's okay." Everyone replied in unison. The squad got down to business, but there wasn't any. They  
all sat around and stared at each other. Brooke grabbed her book and settled down. But she couldn't  
help gazing at Jamie. He was so amazing. Perfect hair, perfect smile, perfect eyes, perfect face.  
Perfect Jamie. Val glanced at Brooke. The girl might as well have had little hearts around her head.  
Val shook her head and went back to reading her sonet. Stupid english assignment, she thought.  
Brooke looked at the open spot near Jamie on the couch. She rose and sat down next to him. She   
felt like grinning but stopped herself.  
"Hey, why'd you come over here?" Jamie asked, scooting over to make more room for the younger girl.  
"Sorry. I'll move if you want me to." Brooke starting to get it.  
"No, it doesn't bother me, just wondering what was wrong with where you were before." Brooke's heart  
leaped. She thought it would fall onto the floor. She tried to calm down.  
"The uh...light is better...here." Brooke tried to explain. Jamie shrugged and went back to his  
writing. Brooke leaned over a little, to see what it said. Her heart fell to her ankles when she  
read the title. Caitie, it said printed boldly across the top. Brooke continued to read. She   
tried to keep from gagging as she read the first line.  
Caitie, Caitie, walks in beauty. Brooke couldn't read the rest. She shifted her weight and felt  
hot tears trying to escape from her eyes. She couldn't believe it. He likes Caitie. Caitie! The  
girl who had been like another sister to her. And now the guy of Brooke's dreams like her. Brooke  
get up and left the room. It was too much.  
  
Caitie smiled at Val. She sat down on Val's bed. Caitie had decided to come over for a little while  
the following day.   
"Yeah, but seriously. She gave me this weird look so I gave her a weird look. That girl thinks I'm  
diseased or something!" Caitie exclaimed, laughing.   
"Denise may be the head cheerleader, but she isn't a bad person..and she doesn't think you have  
the plague." Val defended her other friend. Caitie never had liked those cheerleaders.  
At that exact moment, Brooke walked in. She saw Caitie and glared at her.  
"Hey Brooke! What's the matter?" Caitie asked and turned back to Val. "Guess who I'm going to the  
movies with Friday? Jamie!"  
"You always go to the movies with him...every Friday." Val said disgustly. Brooke's face became  
red.  
"I hate you Caitie! You always take everything I ever want!" Brooke screamed and ran from the  
room.  
"Whoa!" Caitie was a little confused. Sure, Brooke was moody, but never this bad. Caitie had to   
talk to her. She followed Brooke outside. There Brooke was, sitting on the front porch, looking  
steamed.  
"Brooke, would you mind telling me what's the matter with you?" Caitie plopped down next to her.  
"You take everything away from me. You get everything." Brooke mumbled angrily.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Val perfers your company to mine. Jamie likes you...not me." Brooke put her head down in shame  
and embaressment.  
"Val is my best friend and you like Jamie?" Caitie smiled to herself. It was actually sort of   
cute.  
"Yeah, I do. I mean, I'm like in love with him and I find out he likes you."   
"He likes me?" Caitie tried to keep from smiling too wide.  
"Yeah. At the EMS station he was writing some sappy poem about you. It was disgusting. And heartbreaking."  
Brooke sighed. Life was so unfair...and never unfair in her favor.  
"Did he really? Well Brooke, that's life. You understand that I like him too, don't you?" Caitie  
asked carefully.  
"Yeah he did. And yeah I know you do."   
"Would you hate me forever if I asked him out or went out with him? Cause if it would kill you I  
won't."  
"No, I think you should. I mean, I have no chance at all but you do. Go for it. I'll be fine." Brooke  
sighed sadly.  
"So you won't jump me if I go call him right now." Caitie asked.  
"No, go ahead. But go home to do it. I wanna go back inside."   
"Okay Brooke. But don't get mad at me, please. Thanks though. You're being very grown up about it."  
Caitie stood up. Brooke smiled weakly.  
"Thanks, and good luck." Caitie walked off toward her house. Brooke sighed and sat on the porch  
for a moment.  
Life stinks, she decided. The guy you like is never the one who likes you. How unfair, especially  
when he likes your sisters best friend. But Brooke knew she'd get over it eventually. And maybe  
in a year be able to face Jamie without bursting into tears. Brooke dropped her shoulders and   
stood up. "Love hurts." She whispered, patting her broken heart. 


End file.
